shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Tower
Battle Tower is the second dungeon of , and is the location of the second Magic Seal. In order to gain entry, Shantae must become a citizen of Ammo Town by bringing the Deed to Scuttle Town to the Ammo Baron and receiving a Ammo Town Passport (and Activity Book). Barracuda Joe guards the tower, and will let any citizen in for training for . He keeps track of Shantae's record times an will give her the Forest Key upon her first completion. Race The goal is to get to the end of the tower, through eleven floors, before the counter hits zero. Each floor contains one or more 'waves' of enemies that must be cleared in order to proceed to the next area, or is a platform section over an open pit. After each floor is a 'stairway' area leading to the floor above that has pots with powerups inside, including clocks that increase the time limit. Timesaving tips * Bring along Mega Pike Ball, it is the single greatest time saver. It will slice through nearby enemies an save you the time to stop to whip them. Makes short work of the knights when they attack. Bring along Magic Fill and some Magical Vials to keep it running longest. *If the Super Pike Ball is activated while standing on top of a jar containing a time pick-up, the ammount of time obtained is doubled. Hitting the spell when your sprite is overlapping the jar entirely, and +10 becomes +20 and +20 becomes +40! * Attract Magic will save you time picking up items in the stairwell areas. It will also help liberate you from the deeply-ingrained gamer impulse to grab gems whenever you see them, which could save time too. * Remember if there's a second or third 'wave' of enemies on each floor and plan the battle so that you walk from end to end of the floor as few times as possible. * Knights are the trickiest opponents because you can only hit them in the head or when their guard is down. If you are fighting multiple Knights, try to get them to stand in the same spot so you can jump-whip them in both their heads at the same time. If there is a raised surface you can use to stand and head-whip, use that. * Super Silky Creme will help dispatch enemies a tad bit faster. * Use Monkey Bullet to cross the pit areas super fast. Guide * Floor 1 - One set; Nagas/Orcs * Floor 2 - Two sets; both Scarecrows/Archers * Floor 3 - Two sets; Orcs, Mummy * Floor 4 - Pit and platforms; Monkey Bullet it * Floor 5 - Two sets; Archers/Mummy, Red Knights * Floor 6 - One set; Slimes * Floor 7 - Three sets; Nagas/Pumpkin Scarecrows, Orcs/Archers * Floor 8 - Pit and platforms; Monkey Bullet it * Floor 9 - Two sets; Archers/Nagas, Archers * Floor 10 - Three sets; Red Knight, Red Knights, Blue Knight * Final Floor - Seven sets; Slimes, Scarecrows, Nagas, Orcs, Archers, Mummies, Blue Knights Prizes You'll win a the first time through, a the second, and then an amount of gems based on your completion time every playthrough onwards. Post your best time in the comments if you like. Boss There is no boss in Battle Tower. Unlike the other members of the Barons of Sequin Land, Ammo Baron does not guard his Magic Seal in his dungeon. Instead, the seal is up for grabs for anyone who makes it to the final chamber. Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Labyrinths